Belonging (SYOC)
by Newt-VS-Salamander
Summary: Just a story about a cat, and stuff that happens, read to find out more :) This is a sumbit your ocs story, the oc sheet is on my profile :)


The scent of dew stained grass, and the sounds of bird song filled the nursery.

From his spot, nuzzled comfortably against his mother, and between his littermates, Muddykit twitched his ears, but didn't open his eyes.

"Hey!"

This time, Muddykit's eyes flew open, and he glared at his brother, Sootykit, who had jumped out of the comfortable pile, and was now nosing the entrance of the nursery with interest.

"Snakebite, can we go outside?"

The tortoiseshell queen raised her head, and opened her mouth in a wide yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before meowing,

"I don't know, it's still a bit wet outside."

"I don't care!" the black tom-kit bounced forward on long thin legs, "I want to go out, and start practicing to be a warrior right away!"

With a purr, Snakebite rested her tail on her kit,

"You're going to have to be an apprentice first, and that's still two moons away."

Sootykit's yellow eyes widened.

"That's no time at all! I need to start right away, if I'm going to be the fastest and bestest warrior that WindClan has ever seen!"

"Not if I beat you to it!"

This came from Sandykit, who had jumped up out of the pile, to go stand muzzle to muzzle with Sootykit.

Letting out a small sigh, Muddykit pressed closer to the soft pale brown fur of his sister, Dustykit, hoping that she too wouldn't decide to get up.

"Like you can!" Sootykit spat, "You're the worstest cat in all the clans," he flicked his long black tail, "You're even worserer than ShadowClan!"

Sandykit's amber eyes widened, and she cuffed Sootykit, paws sheated, over the ear.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he growled, getting down into a crouch, and lashing his tail on the nursery floor, causing dust to fly up.

Dustykit lifted her head and sneezed.

"Hah, Dustykit's allergic to what she's named after!" Sandykit purred.

Sootykit stopped lashing his tail, and looked over at his sister.

"Yeah! Maybe she should change her name to Sneezykit!"

"Leave her alone," Muddykit growled, glaring at his littermates.

"Or what, Short-legs?" Sootykit demanded.

Muddykit's pelt prickled with shame and anger, as he glanced down at his legs, which were much shorter than his littermates'.

How could he be a fast WindClan warrior without the long legged, lithe builds that the rest of his clanmates had?

Why did StarClan have to curse him to have such a compact body?

Fear struck in his chest, as he glanced at his littermates, who were tall and thin, not at all like he was, what if they weren't actually his littermates? What if he was some kit that they found on the side of the thunderpath?

No, he shook that thought out of his head, he had Snakebite's dark amber eyes, there was no way she wasn't his mother.

"Let's race!" Sandykit squealed, racing out of the nursery, with Sootykit following close behind.

Muddykit turned his head to Dustykit, who had started to get to her paws.

"Are you going too?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"To race them?" the pale brown tabby shook her head, "I'm going to see if Voleheart needs any help."

"Are you wanting to be a medicine cat?" Snakebite purred, beaming proudly.

Muddykit turned away from them, and padded over to his den, feeling claws tug painfully at his chest.

If Dustykit became a medicine cat, then that meant they wouldn't train together, they wouldn't even get to share a den! He'd be stuck with Sandykit and Sootykit.

At least I still have two more moons with her, he thought, trying to look at the bright side, turning his head, to see the flash of her tail, as she disappeared out of the nursery.

"Don't you want to go race your littermates?" Snakebite asked, resting her amber gaze on him.

"What's the point," Muddykit asked, poking a feather, which head gone astray, back into his nest, making it fit in nicely with the others, "I never win."

"There's more to it than winning, what about having fun?"

Muddykit flattened his ears.

There was nothing fun about being taunted by Sandykit and Sootykit, he didn't say that to his mother though, he didn't want to get them in trouble, and make them hate him more than they already did.

"Well, what about going to see the elders? They'll probably have some stories to tell."

_They'll probably want me to get rid of a tick, like last time._

Muddykit bristled, as he remembered having to remove a giant grey tick from Owlcall's tail.

He'd rather spend three sunrises with Sandykit and Sootykit taunting him, than go through that again.

"I might just take a look around camp," Muddykit meowed, deciding that if Snakebite wanted him to leave the nursery, then he would.

_And I won't come back until dusk!_

However, as soon as he stepped paw onto the wet grass, he drew back with a small hiss.

"What's the matter? Not afraid of a bit of wet grass, are you?" a dark grey she-cat purred.

Muddykit narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not afraid!" he protested.

"Oh yeah?" the she-cat's eyes sparkled, "Prove it."

Holding back a growl, Muddykit once against placed his paw onto the wet, squishy grass, sinking his claws into the ground, so he wouldn't be tempted to spring back into the nursery.

"See, that's not so bad, was it?" the she-cat asked.

"I-I guess not," Muddykit meowed, willing his fur to lay flight.

"Hey Muddykit!"

Sootykit and Sandykit bounded over to him, so fast and graceful, it almost looked as though they were flying, rather than running.

Trying to push down the burning feeling in his chest, Muddykit turned to his littermates.

"Can't you see that I'm talking to someone?" he growled.

Sootykit and Sandykit glance around him.

"Um, who?" his brother asked.

"This she-cat, she's right-" Muddykit turned his head, and held back a sigh, when he saw that the dark grey she-cat was no longer there.

"I think Muddykit has bees in his brains!" Sootykit purred.

"I do not!"

"Whatever," Sandykit pricked her ears forward, and sat up on her hind legs, "I see Weaselheart coming!"

Without another word, she raced off, with Sootykit following her.

Though, not as fast, Muddykit followed them as well, eager to see his father.

"Weaselheart! Weaselheart! How was border patrol?" Sandykit meowed, as she scampered around his legs.

"Stop that, you're going to make me trip," the pale brown tabby purred.

Sandykit stopped in her tracks, and muttered a soft 'sorry' as she took a step back.

"Did anyone cross the border? Did you claw off any pelts?" Sootykit growled, flexing his claws.

"Two RiverClan apprentices came close," Shrewpelt wrinkled his nose, "But we let them off with a warning."

"I would have given then a clawing they wouldn't forget," Moleclaw growled, as she passed by, her words slightly muffled by the rabbit she was carrying.

As the scent of the rabbit hit Muddykit's nostrils, his belly growled with hunger.

He just ignored it though, and turned to his father, who blinked warmly at him.

"It's good to see you out here, has Sandykit and Sootykit behaved themselves today?" he asked, casting a stern glance at the two kits.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Sootykit demanded.

"Yeah, we always behave ourselves!" Sandykit exclaimed.

Weaselheart mrrowed, and scanned the clearing.

"Where's Dustykit? Helping out Voleheart again?"

"Yeah," Muddykit sighed, trying to keep the bitterness out of his meow. He should be happy that his sister was following her passion, even if it meant that they'd never see each other again.

"Weaselheart, wanna race?" Sootykit asked.

"Yeah! Race us!" Sandykit exclaimed.

"Well, okay," the pale brown tabby purred, "But don't go wailing to Snakebite when I beat you."

Like he always did when his littermates raced, Muddykit held back. He knew that it was pointless, being the fastest cat in WindClan just wasn't his destiny.

Nor was being a medicine cat.

He turned his gaze up to the cloudless blue sky, and silently asked,

_Just what is my place in this clan?_


End file.
